


Tease

by althus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/althus/pseuds/althus
Summary: Canon Divergence AU: General Astra leads Krypton's colonization efforts on Earth, and her only known weakness is regular visits to the strip club. Resistance leader Lena Luthor goes undercover as a dancer to get close to her and ends up giving a lap dance to the general's niece, Kara.aka a Stripper AU





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to my beta, AerinAced, for the feedback.

Witnessing her wealthy brethren dump their fortunes into stupid shit ranging from mega-yachts to life extending treatments on the fringes of medical quackery, Lena never thought she would join their flights of fancy by purchasing a strip club. Then the Kryptonians arrived on Earth with their invulnerability, super strength, heightened hearing, heat vision, and probably half a dozen more powers humanity was still cataloging. The Kryptonians' only noted weakness since their landfall was that their General Astra had discovered a liking for lap dances at the local topless bar, so in a gamble for the underground resistance, Lena had paid in cash for the establishment to serve as a listening post. Of her predilection, the general had only told the dancers that her home planet's views on sexual expression were "constrained."

Lena embedded sympathizers to her cause as additional bouncers and bartenders, but left the dancer lineup unchanged as all of them were actually considered independent contractors under the law rather than employees of the club. As Lena learned more about their job status, she decided to hire them all on and give them health insurance while eliminating the nightly "house fees" they paid to the club for the privilege of dancing there. Having fallen into this sympathy trap, Lena couldn't in good conscience ask any of the strippers to risk their safety to spy on Astra directly, so Lena found herself strapping on a pair of six-inch heels. Even the information she gleaned from the idle gossip around the club sent the occasional pang of guilt into her heart. What the dancers thought of Lacy Thorul, the new owner, they kept to themselves.

Lena was lounging in the dressing room, nodding along and offering supportive comments as the other women vented about their ex-boyfriends when she received a text from the bouncer that Astra had arrived. From what Lena had gathered, the general preferred to visit early on weekday nights during the slow periods, so she had scheduled her shifts for the same time. Lena peeked out from behind the dressing room curtain to see Astra and a female guest being seated at a private booth along the back wall across from the stage. Even in the club’s dimmed lighting, the white streak of hair stood out. The black military uniform blended into the red velvet of the booth.

Astra had been known to be accompanied by a brunette bodyguard who was nicknamed by the other Kryptonians as "World Killer," for reasons Lena wasn't too keen to dive into. The girls had noted, however, the five-dollar tips World Killer left the waitresses for each drink and the hundred-dollar tips she left for the dancers who engaged her in chaste conversation at the booth while the general indulged herself in a VIP room. Tonight, Astra had brought along a blonde companion in a white dress and white slacks in the Kryptonian cut.

Lena stepped out from the dressing room and onto the main floor for a closer look under the guise of approaching the DJ booth. As she told him to queue up her song, Lena glanced over at Astra's table. A waitress in a black mini skirt had uncorked a bottle of offworld spirits and was mixing at the table two servings of a cocktail with the amber liquor, a splash of club soda from a can, a lime wedge, and ice. The club had started stocking the vintage especially for the general after her first visit saw her downing _glasses_ of Wild Turkey bourbon like water in terms of both speed and how much it affected her.

Finished dallying at the DJ booth, Lena returned to the dressing room without risking another potentially attention drawing look back at Astra and her companion for now. She touched up her mascara and fiddled with her cherry red lipstick. With more time to kill, Lena wrung a towel between her sweaty hands as an outlet for her pent-up anxiety (one of many tips she had picked up from the other dancers as part of her journey towards becoming a competent stripper).

She ignored the DJ's warm up patter over the PA system to focus on clearing her thoughts and slowing the drumbeat in her chest. With the announcement of "Give it up for Lacy!!!," Lena waltzed onto the runway stage to the pounding guitar chords of Sleigh Bells' "Crown on the Ground," wearing a black pencil skirt and pinstripe blouse that was too tight in all the right places. Lena had pulled back her hair into a bun and put on a pair of lens less glasses frames to complete the naughty secretary look.

She planted one foot at the pole's base and extended her left arm to grab onto it from shoulder height to spin around the stage to give the audience a full appreciation of the outfit. Lena paused to push her ass against the pole and bent down from the waist to languidly run her hands against the skirt's length as if to imprint the memory of the fabric on her fingers. She slowly straightened her posture until her chest stretched out against the blouse. She unfastened one straining button from the top.

As the pencil skirt was the main barrier to most of the acrobatics Lena had learned (not that she had picked up many in her short time as the club's dancer-manager), the dress would have to come off first. She caressed her breasts through the blouse before moving to pull at the skirt zipper. She swayed her hips in rhythm to the music as she shimmied out of the garment. Halfway done and just about revealing the top of her lacy black panties, Lena turned her back to the audience and Astra's booth in particular. She repeated the same hip swaying maneuvers until the skirt pooled at her heels, revealing the curves of her behind to which she gave a smarting smack.

Freed from the offending garment, Lena worked more high kicks and twirls around the pole into her routine. In between the further unbuttoning of her blouse and using the pole to brace her squats, she worked in eye contact towards Astra's table trying to make them feel from forty feet away like the only people that mattered in the room. She undid the bun, letting her locks land to just above covering her heaving chest.

As the song approached its conclusion, Lena removed the black rimmed glasses and ran the base of her tongue along the sides of the frames. She ended the move with a flick of her tongue and a stare down of her quarry, ignoring the scattered patrons along the front row of the stage as dollar bills drizzled down. She unhooked her frilly bra from behind but pressed her forearm across the cups before the straps slid completely off her shoulders. With her other hand, Lena pulled the bra free from her skin while still keeping her chest covered as she walked off the stage with the last of the guitar reverb fading out.

Back in the dressing room, Lena grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge and gulped down the icy contents. She was tempted to douse her whole head with the rest of the bottle if it wouldn't have ruined her makeup, so she settled for soaking a towel in the water to blot against her neck and chest, which left her skin glistening. She slipped her bra back on before going through the motions of collecting the tips left on the stage. Lena suppressed a frown as she noticed another dancer approaching Astra's table. The general was known as a big spender, and Lena would have a revolt on her hands if she had tried to monopolize the woman for herself. She breathed out in relief as Astra seemed to turn the dancer away.

After securing her tips, Lena headed out onto the floor to make a beeline for her target. She added an extra swing in the hips to her gait. "I love your hair," she remarked to the general. Lena shifted her weight onto her back foot to aid her heels in showing off the contours of her body.

"You're new here," Astra stated. The Kryptonian wore ear plugs to muffle the club’s thudding music, but could evidently hear Lena just fine.

"You're right on the mark. I moved to National City not too long ago, and while I was making so many changes in my life I figured I might as well take the plunge into dancing. I made it past the audition here, and I'm loving it so far. All the girls and guests have been really nice," Lena replied as she struggled to keep her voice from cracking and her smile from wavering. It was the first time she had stared into the eyes of the woman who had arrested Lex, and in a manner, the same eyes who had sentenced him to Fort Roz.

The Kryptonians had arrived on Earth not as conquerors but as traders, though their path to domination seemed obvious to Lex. Krypton's scientific marvels had lifted tens of millions out of extreme poverty, and economists couldn't yet measure how far everyone else's life expectancy had been increased. The aliens had subverted potential opposition by partnering in their ventures with humanity's pharmaceutical and tech companies and sharing in the profits. The Kryptonians even paid taxes to the local governments to keep them in their pocket.

From newspaper op-eds, Lex had inveighed against the infiltration of human society by these supermen from the stars and for his efforts was treated as a Luddite at best and a reactionary bigot at worst. Astra had paid attention, however, and sent her security force lackeys to visit him at Lex Corp or conveniently 'run' into him in the streets. They were never so crass as to threaten him directly; they didn't even carry their weapons though their bodies had become living armaments under the yellow sun. No, these encounters were more to show Lex that Astra had her eye on him.

On one of these visits, an explosion had thundered through Lex's labs somehow killing a number of the previously invincible Kryptonians, including Astra's husband, Non. Lex was extradited to Astra's authority and then turned over to her twin sister, Alura, for judgment. The entire incident was kept under wraps from the media. Of the explosion, all Lena had left were burnt out hard drives regarding a Project Kryptonite, recovered via a hefty payment to Veronica Sinclair and her criminal connections. Thankful for once for living in the shadow of her father and brother, the younger Luthor quietly stepped away from her duties at Lex Corp to join the underground resistance.

Back in the present and trying to keep the conversation going, Lena surveyed the general's guest. She caught her staring at Lena's breasts. The blonde averted her eyes to start furiously chewing on her drink straw. "Would you like something else from the bar?" Lena asked as she noted the glass was nearly full to the brim. "If you're not satisfied with your current drink, we're happy to get you something else on the house. The bartenders make a great Moscow Mule here, which should be sweeter on the taste buds and easier on the throat."

"No, I'm good," she squeaked out, barely audible over the 80s hair metal pulsing through the sound system. "It's just a little stronger than I'm used to."

"You can get another drink," Astra said. Lena raised an eyebrow at the general's maternal tone. The blonde seemed to shrink into herself after a quick nod. Lena flagged down the waitress to put in a drink order.

"And add something for yourself too," Astra said after a quick glance between the two women. "Take a seat and keep us company."

"Thanks," Lena replied as she sidled next to the blonde and extended a handshake. Astra's indifference to her seduction attempts had wounded Lena's pride, but she seemed to have had an effect on the other Kryptonian. "Call me Lacy. You have the most beautiful blue eyes."

"I'm Kara," she answered. A blush on her cheeks was apparent from up close. "I liked your dance. We have dancing on Krypton, but nothing quite like that."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I take it this is your first time here at the club, so let me know if there's anything I can do to make it memorable," Lena said with a grin.

"Astra," the general introduced herself with a nod.

"I take it you've visited us before since you noticed I had only just started. I can check in on the other girls if there's anyone in particular you were looking for."

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I'm fine with watching the stage show for now."

"This is actually my first night on Earth," Kara said. "After unpacking the moving boxes, I was ready to plop down onto my new couch and order some Kryptonian takeout from whatever restaurant was nearest. Then my aunt dropped by and took me out for Earth cuisine—pot stickers, I think they were called—and now I'm here."

"Welcome to Earth. I'll toast to that,” Lena said as two copper mugs of vodka, ginger beer, and lime juice arrived. Looking into Kara's smile and the way it brightened her eyes, Lena's mind processed that she was the niece of the woman who had arrested Lex and the daughter of the woman who had sentenced him. The apartment she mentioned was no doubt in the Kryptonian district. Under the guise of constructing an embassy complex, they had purchased and leveled several square blocks of National City's downtown. Lex had called the new housing and commercial space the first step to Earth's colonization. Lena pushed the thoughts aside for the sake of the mission. "What's been the most interesting thing so far for you?" 

"How much open air there is," Kara answered after a hearty sip of her drink. "Your buildings are so low to the ground, and there are hardly any airships clogging the views of the sky." Lena paused a moment before bursting out in laughter. Astra gave a chuckle, as well.

Kara looked between the two of them before realizing the implication of her words. "I didn't mean it like your planet was a backwater. More like it's quaint? I just mean to say that—"

Lena placed a hand on her elbow. "I understand. If I ever get offworld, I'm sure I would spend all my time craning my neck up towards all the alien skyscrapers like a tourist. So, what brings you two to our humble planet?" Lena asked as Kara went back to chewing on her straw.

"I run the security forces," Astra answered as she stirred her drink.

"That must be exciting with a lot of action and danger." Lena leaned in as if it was the most interesting thing she had heard all week.

"Not much danger," Astra said. "It's mostly been a quiet post spent focused setting a good precedent for future Kryptonian-Earth relations. Much different from when I was patrolling the frontier for pirates targeting merchant vessels." Lena maintained eye contact with the general trying not to think about whether Lex had had a hand in her husband's death.

"I'm in the science guild," Kara added. "I'm here to collaborate with your pharmaceutical companies to adapt Kryptonian medicines for human physiologies." 

"Saving lives," Lena said. "I'll toast again to that."

A statuesque red head approached the table and leaned over to whisper something into Astra's ear and soon had the general giggling like a schoolgirl. Astra looked over to her niece. Kara said, "You can go if you want, I'm fine here."

Astra studied Lena with a soldier's eyes, which sent a chill up her spine that cleared out the residual flush from her stage performance. "Would you take care of my niece for the next hour?" Astra fished out a two-thousand-dollar band of twenties from her jacket.

"She's in good hands," Lena replied. "Take as much time as you need."

"My niece and I both have packed days tomorrow, so just the hour." The redhead brought Astra's fingers up to her lips. "Maybe two." The dancer led Astra by the hand into the VIP rooms on the second floor. The general grabbed her drink and the rest of the bottle.

Lena stretched her arm over the top of the booth to give Kara a more open view of her assets. "Would you like to continue our conversation in private, or we can chat out here if you would like? Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I think a private conversation where it’s quieter sounds nice," Kara said. "I'm still getting acclimated to my senses here on Earth."

Lena coughed. "You understand what I'm offering, right? And the money your aunt left for me."

Kara averted her eyes. She mumbled, "She told me what to expect...and I'm sort of interested."

Lena smiled and led the way to the VIP rooms. Going up the flight of stairs, she got a few steps ahead of Kara to give her a full view of her lingerie as she ascended. Lena walked down the hallway and opened the door to a free room, which contained a leather couch and brighter lighting from the ceiling fixtures. Kara sat down on the couch vacillating between placing her hands at her sides or on her lap. She chose the sides as Lena closed the door with a click. Lena moved to stand before Kara. Brushing the hair from Kara's eyes, she said, "So that we're clear on the ground rules: only touch where my hands guide you; let me know if you're feeling uncomfortable at all; listen if I tell you that you're doing something inappropriate; and finally, this is a fantasy, but it can be our fantasy as long as we're in here. Are we clear?"

"Very clear. That was helpful," Kara nodded. "I looked up what my experience might entail on the way over here when my aunt told me where we were going. For how common these establishments are, there seemed to be a lot of different rules based on jurisdictions and even on a club by club basis. It was all very confusing."

Lena placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "One more rule—relax and try to enjoy yourself."

Steadying herself on Kara, Lena reached down to unstrap her heels, which put her bosom right at Kara’s eye level. As she rose back up, Lena trailed her fingers across the bare skin as she gyrated to the music. Lena then kneeled down onto the carpeted floor. Her hands brushed against the blonde's thighs and nudged them apart. Lena's body filled the opened space as she moved to grind her panties against Kara's leg. She maintained a hunger filled eye contact with Kara as she gave an unobstructed view of her bust from above.

Lena slithered up Kara's body to straddle her waist. She pressed her chest flush against Kara. Her hand landed on the nape of Kara's neck and guided her to Lena's pulse point, where she had applied a dab of rose oil. Thankful for the silky feel of the Kryptonian fabric, Lena twisted around to face the other way so that her ass was nestled between the blonde's legs. She guided Kara’s hand to rest on the side of her abs. Lena rubbed her body against Kara's as she unclasped her bra and tossed it onto the floor.

A ripping sound rung out in the room. Lena looked down to see that Kara's other hand had torn through the leather upholstery of the sofa cushion. "Oh, Rao! I'm so sorry! They warned me about this in the orientation video before I came to Earth about how I would have to get used to my strength. I'll pay for the damages. I don't have any dollars on me right now, but I could ask my aunt when she's done and—"

Lena flipped about and rested her palm against the other woman's cheek. "Hey, calm down and take a deep breath. We'll get this all taken care of. Do you want me to get you a drink of water? You're sweating bullets."

"I'm sorry," Kara apologized again with panic in her eyes. "It's my first time under a yellow sun, and I don't know my strength yet. I'm afraid if we keep going, I'll hurt you."

"It's okay, we can take it slow." Lena slid off the Kryptonian's lap and took a seat next to her, pressing her breasts against Kara's forearm. She laced Kara's fingers into her own and thought about placing them on her bare chest. The poor girl probably wouldn't be able to handle the excitement, so Lena guided them to her thigh. "There, see? I won't break. Let's sit here and talk, no pressure."

"Everything seems so loud and fragile, and I lost control for a bit. It's my first time at this type of club too. This is so embarrassing. My aunt wants to limit how many Kryptonians are staffed planetside because she's worried the power will corrupt us. You're also very beautiful, and we don't have this back on Krypton," Kara said gesturing to the intimate distance between the two women.

"Tell me about your home on Krypton."

Kara leaned her head against the dancer's shoulders. "My family motto is El mayarah; it means 'stronger together.' I've been offworld before but never on my own. My aunt is here, but I imagine we'll both be busy with work fairly soon. It feels weird to live in an apartment all on my own and to stare out at a sky that's the wrong color. It was a great honor to be selected by the science guild to help millions of lives here on Earth, so I almost feel like a brat for feeling homesick."

Lena massaged Kara's scalp. "I get how it feels to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. I've been alone a lot in my life, so know that I'll be here to support you."

Kara remained silent for a good while, and Lena wondered if her client had fallen asleep. "Do you mind if I kiss you?" Kara whispered. "I know it’s against the rules, but I've never been so close to anyone as stunning as you. Everything was so ordered on Krypton, but it feels like I'm on a whole new world of possibilities right now."

Lena blinked. "For you, yes. Don't expect the same treatment from any of the other girls no matter what you offer or how you ask. But, yes."

Kara raised her head from Lena's shoulder. She leaned in toward Lena and hesitated before pushing forward. Lena opened her lips to let Kara's tongue explore. She pumped her tongue against the blonde's and brought Kara's hand up against her chest. Kara looked down and swallowed hard before gently kneading a breast. Lena moaned as Kara rolled a nipple between her index and thumb. Her other hand stroked the small of Lena's back. The blonde's kisses trailed down Lena's jawline and down her neck on toward her collarbone. The dancer's own hand was placed on the back of Kara’s neck urging her on. Kara broke the string of kisses, and Lena stared into those blue eyes as Kara said, "Thanks for that. I think I'm good for now."

The ache between Lena's thighs wished Kara had wanted to keep going. The two women were both out of breath and smiling. Lena settled down onto the couch cushions cradling Kara's head to rest between her peaks. The Kryptonian fell asleep listening to the other's heartbeat while Lena pondered if there was an interstellar version of jet lag. As their two hours passed, Lena brushed her fingertips against the shell of the blonde's ear. "I think it's time for my carriage to turn back into a pumpkin."

"Hmm?" Kara groaned.

"It's an Earth pop culture reference. You'll get it in time," Lena said. "Your aunt is probably waiting for you. Even Roxy must be exhausted from dancing by now."

Kara sat up on the couch. "If I want to see you again, how would I...?"

Lena grinned as she ran a hand up and down Kara's arm. "I'm here most weeknights on the early shift, so drop by then. We have a surprisingly decent dinner menu if you're coming from work. It'd be my pleasure to pick up where I left off in our dance, but I would also be happy to hear about your day."

"I would like that too," Kara replied biting her lip. Lena slipped her heels and bra back on and walked with Kara arm in arm back into the main stage area. Astra was sharing one last drink with Roxy at the bar.

Lena gave Kara a hug and said, "I hope to see you again soon."

"Me too."

 

 

 

Three days later, Lena had been patrolling the floor when Kara walked through the door alone looking left and right. Upon spotting Lena, she burst into a smile that was clear had lit up her eyes even from across the room. Lena waved back but for a moment her own smile faltered because reality threatened to intrude on the fantasy. Lena lacked superpowers, but she possessed the guile to wring Kryptonian secrets out of Kara and leave her heart shattered on the curb outside. What disturbed Lena weren’t the repercussions of failing in her mission to safeguard humanity, but that she could so easily squash her discomfort about manipulating her target to do what was necessary. As Kara approached, Lena reaffirmed her persona as Lacy and greeted her client with an embrace and a kiss on the cheeks. They could live in the fantasy of the moment for a little more time until the real world would wait no longer. 


End file.
